


From The Top

by kenmaxwell



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaxwell/pseuds/kenmaxwell
Summary: The first Nominita sex scene from Neets' POV





	From The Top

I love afternoons like this, when I can just be with Nomi and drown her in pleasure.

She’d complained of a headache earlier this morning, poor baby, so I offered to…distract her from it while the ibuprofen kicks in. Feeling her hand on my ass and hearing her hiss and moan as I fuck her with our favorite strap-on just sets me on fire.

“Haaah…oh god~”

As I massage her breasts and lick and suck at her delicious neck, she hikes her leg over my lower back and grips the straps of the harness, pulling me into her, almost like she wants me to become part of her.

Spurred on by such need, I brace my feet against the mattress and push myself deep inside, something I know my Nomi loves. She gasps in the cutest way, and I have to giggle.

I fuck her hard and deep, urging her to cum for me, and she’s only able to gasp, “Oh god--!” before she lets go, her cries of pleasure becoming music to my ears…

She lets slip a laugh as she comes down, and I kiss her softly on the lips, before planting kisses on her chin to calm her down as her fading high makes her twitch one last time.

I look into her eyes, unfocused as they may be at the moment. “Good?”

In her post-orgasmic haze, she can only nod, smiling lazily at me. “Did that help honey’s headache?” I coo, stroking her forehead, moving around a little inside her.

“I can’t answer that...because you literally just fucked my brains out,” she breathes. Nice.

“I thought that was just a figurative expression!” I joke, pulling out of my girlfriend, unbuckling the strap on and peeling it from my person, letting it fall with a wet _thud_ on the floor below us. “Happy Pride~!” I say, propping my head up against one arm, gazing at her lovingly.

“Happy Pride…”she whispers, bringing my face in for a kiss. God, she’s so cute after sex! We continue like this for a few seconds, and just as I’m thinking about railing her again, my phone pings.

“Aw, come on…!” I groan, rolling my eyes as I reluctantly detach myself from my girlfriend to read the text. Way to kill the mood.

Oop, never mind, it’s good news! “It’s Shawn! He’s asking me if I can work the charity box at the show tonight~!”

“I sense a costume opportunity~,” Nomi teases, fanning herself and sitting up. Even after she’s been fucked to oblivion, she’s still a smartass. I love that about her.

“Hey!” I shoot back. “It’s for a good cause.” I get up to take a shower and pick out something frilly for the show.

Good sex with the love of my life and helping out the community…I wish every day could be like this.


End file.
